dadsarmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sgt - Save My Boy!
Sgt - Save My Boy! is the fourth episode of the fourth series of Dad's Army, which was originally transmitted on Friday 16 October 1970. Synopsis During a blackout Pike manages to get himself tangled up on barbed wire on the mined beach. As the tide begins to come in, the platoon undertakes a rescue operation. Plot Mainwaring is giving a lecture on the progress of the war. He remarks that the Dunkirk evacuation meant that the orphans in the Harris Orphans' Holiday Home Hut on the coast had to leave as well, leaving the hut free for them to use as a patrol hut. They are quick to set up their equipment and now only have to wait for Pike with a flask of tea. Eventually, Mrs Pike arrives at the hut with a tin of biscuits that Pike left at home, and is shocked when she learns that her son hasn't arrived yet, particularly as he left ten minutes before she did. She worries that he's been targeted by the Walmington prowler; Walker remarks that Pike may be the prowler! As they worry, Frazer, who's on guard duty, hears a cry for help outside. The platoon and Mrs Pike rush outside and see Pike tangled up in the barbed wire which runs along the beach. What is worse, the beach is a minefield. Mainwaring tells Wilson to ring the engineers — but they're dealing with another emergency and won't be able to get there for another three hours, which will be too late because the tide is coming in. Walker suggests talking a boat, but Frazer squashes this idea by saying it would take too long to get there from the nearest dock, and that they would be dashed to pieces on the rocks. With no alternative, they decide to negotiate a path through the minefield. Frazer has seen the mines laid, so he outlines the pattern to Mainwaring. Jones' section, save Godfrey who has mysteriously vanished, prod their way down the beach with Jones' bayonet. On their travels, they discover a book on 'How to Lay a Mine Field', and a suspicious object which read 'notgnimlaW ot emocleW'. However, when turned right way up, Walker discovers it's a kid's bucket which reads 'Welcome to Walmington'! As they near Pike, Godfrey turns up next to him. It appears he followed the same route as Pike via the bathing gap. The men arrive at Pike's side, and Godfrey casually asks them whether they want a cup of tea! Pike tells them to hurry, because he's got a piece of barbed wire sticking in his bum! They use Jones's bayonet to get him free, and start back. They stop when they see a familiar pair of feet. They look up to see Chief Warden Hodges ("What you doin' then, prayin to Mecca?") with the Engineer Officer, who informs them that the minefield ends 200 yards up the beach. However, the Engineer Officer has to eat his words, when Jones produces a mine... Notes *The working title for this episode was The Mine. *It is mentioned in this episode that Pike can't swim, but he appears to have learned by the time of the events of Asleep in the Deep, which show him swimming across the flooded room in the pumping station, as well as diving underwater to retrieve a dropped spanner. Category:Episodes Category:Colour Episodes Category:Series Four Episodes